Secret Desire's Made Real
by ShadowHeart52685
Summary: This is a pairing of two young werewolves from my original story "Blood Feud", Drake & Blaez. Drake is woken up from his sleep from a strange noise. What could possibly be the cause of this strange noise. YAOI boyXboy


_**"Secret Desires Made Real"**_ (YAOI)

This is a **BL** (boy's love) fanfic based from my own characters from my own story that I am also writing. The pairing consists of two werewolves, **Blaez** and **Drake**. Blaez is your typical bad boy who is always getting into trouble. Drake, although a year younger, is the exact opposite of Blaez.

Blaez was out in the southern courtyard training late one night as the rest of the pack members were slumbering. After almost two hours of vigorously hard training Blaez decided to stop to take a break.

**_"Damn why does Gideon push me and the others so hard in our training but he gives Gabriel such special treatment? It's not fair when we have to train when that pup gets to hang out with Bethany all the time."_** Blaez growled slightly under his breath. _**"I'd do anything to get close to her just once to be held like that like when she holds that pup."**_ He sighed and slumped down against a tree as his thoughts wondered back to his secret love.

After a while Blaez began notice that the front of his pants were growing tighter. _**"Dammit not again!"**_ He whispered as he reached down and cupped a hand around the shaft. A soft moan of pleasure broke free from his lips as he slowly moved his hand up and down.

The rest of the pack were still sleeping when I arose from my slumber to the faint sounds of a strange yet familiar voice riding on the cool night air. I quietly got out of bed to keep from disturbing the others as they slept. I then walked out of the room and gently shut the door behind me. As I made my way towards the southern courtyard I could hear the sounds beginning to grow and becoming even more familiar.

A sudden gust of wind flew through the corridor leading to the courtyard, ripping through my jet black hair sending it flying back behind me. The wind brushed over my face and that's when I caught the scent.

_**"Huh, Blaez?"**_ I quickened my pace down the corridor to the courtyard, stopping just inside the courtyard entrance keeping myself cloaked in the darkness as I looked around searching the courtyard before noticing movement over by the tree line.

I then silently made my way towards the trees, until I was at least three trees away from him. I watched in silence as Blaez cried out in pleasure with each stroke.

My heart began to pound loudly within my chest as I watched as Blaez's eyes cloud over as his face became twisted with pleasure.

Blaez panted wildly as his body heat rose even higher. Beads of sweat streamed down his skin leaving it glistening in the moon light. I suddenly thought to myself oh how beautiful a sight it was to see him this way.

_**"Dr-Drake..."**_

My heart skipped a beat from the sudden shock of hearing my name spoken from Blaez's lips during such a moment as this.

I fought against my own desires until couldn't take it anymore, I wanted so badly to share this moment with him. I had been longing for such opportunity as this to come along for so long but never believed it would come.

I quickly and stealthly made my way over to the tree where the object of my affection was at and knelt beside him.

My name continued to slip from his lips as pre cum slowly began to leak from the head of him as the pleasure waves rolled over him. His fiery red hair was drenched in sweat and clinging to his brow.

_**"Blaez."**_ I leaned in close then kissed his lips just as his eyes opened to see me kneeling there before him. His expression quickly changed from pleasure to sudden shock.

He shoved me back away from him and growled fiercely at me.

_**"Drake what the hell are you doing?"**_

_**"Isn't it obvious?"**_ I smiled a wicked smile flashing my fangs at him, then reached down cupping my hand over him to continue where he left off.

_**"N-no...don't!"**_

**_"Don't what?"_**

He gripped my shoulder and curled into me as my hand moved down his shaft. His body trembled and ached with the need for release. I immediately moved my hand from his shaft then replaced it with my mouth.

Blaez gripped the back of my head as my mouth moved over him. It didn't take long for him to reach the peak of his pleasure. He thrust his hips driving himself deeper into my mouth.

He cried out as he hit himself against the back of my throat hard. My face winced slightly from the pain as his body spasmed. He then spilled his steaming hot cum against the back of my throat.

I swallowed every last drop of the sweet yet salty milky white substance. Blaez's body shivered and tried to catch his breath as I lifted my mouth from him. I smiled then flicked the tip of him with my tongue teasing him, he arched his back as his breath caught in his throat.

_**"Do you feel better now Blaez?"**_ I lifted my head to look up at him waiting for a reply but the fiery red head was unable to speak. I sat up and eased him towards me thinking he would put up a fight but he didn't as I pulled him down to me.

_**"Blaez..."**_ My voice had grown hoarse from the lustful need spawning deep within me.

I called to him again but he still didn't respond as I pushed against him. At that moment I had reached my limit and I couldn't hold back anymore. With one quick thrust I slammed myself deep into his body.

The sudden shock threw his head back and he cried out in pain as tears ran from his eyes. Blood ran down my arms from where he had dug his claws into me. I leaned down and began kissing him trying to soothe his cries as I slowly began to move.

Blaez's chest rose and fell hard as he struggled to breathe. He looked so tasty laying there with the his brow dripping with sweat. I stilled my movements to allow him a breath but when I did I heard a small whimper break free from his lips.

_**"Blaez!"**_ I looked at him in slight shock then I felt him lock his heels into me then thrust his own hips into mine. The movement threw my own head back allowing a deep growl of pleasure to rise from deep within me. He laughed softly with that beautiful voice I loved hearing then wrapped his trembling arms around my neck as our lips met in a deep passionate kiss.

When the kiss ended he leaned into my neck and in that beautiful yet hoarse voice I heard him plead for more. I answered his request with a fierce thrust, he cried out in pleasure then dug his claws deep into my back.

_**"Dr-Drake..."**_ He cried out in time with my every thrust. My head began spin as I lost myself in the waves of pleasure that were washing over me as my body temperature rose even higher. It was as if the outer world melted away as we let our bodies get lost in the rapture.

_**"N-No more...I can't.."**_ He pleaded as his body trembled beneath me. Blaez arched his back bringing his body closer to mine as all the heat in my body raged and seemed to be seeking a release. His body jerked as he reached his climax.

I gripped the tree's roots, thrusting hard driving myself deep within him one last time as I spilled myself inside of him. He bit into his own arm to muffle cries as a sharp ardor of pain ripped through his hips. My own trembling body then slumped heavily on top of his as I gasped for breath.

We laid there for a short while in silence treasuring the moment. My mind was still feeling as though I was in a dream. _**"Oh well.."**_ I thought as I pulled the now sleeping Blaez into my arms before falling asleep as well.

The next morning when I awoke Blaez was no where to be found. I got up then made my way to the bath house to get cleaned up before everyone else woke up. As I walked inside I latched the door behind me so that no one would barge in and see the claw marks all over my arms and back. To be honest I didn't feel like dealing with the constant questioning from the other males and their stupidity. All I wanted to do was relax and soak my wounds. I then stripped off my boots and my pants then walked to the bath at the far end of the bathhouse. I sighed as I slid down into the bath. The warm water immediately brought relief to my aching wounds.

As I laid there for a moment I became aware of the slight sound of someone crying in the bath across from me. I eased closer and silently slid the board over that seperated the baths. To my surprise there he was, my beloved Blaez sitting there in the bath in tears. I then pushed the board the rest of the way then wrapped my arms around him.

_**"Drake!"**_

He looked at me in shock, as I saw his tears I immediately kissed him without giving him a chance to resist.


End file.
